lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunlending Bowman
Dunlendings, also known as Wildmen of Dunland, were the people of Dunland. They were known as a fierce culture of Men who sought vengeance on the people of Rohan who, as Saruman rightly said, drove them into the mountains. In The Two Towers, Saruman used their anger as a manipulation and convinces them to destroy the land of Rohan during the War of the Ring. He sends them across Rohan, burning and looting the land. Spawning Just like Dunlending Warriors, these troops spawn in Dunland; they will also spawn in Enedwaith, although less commonly than in their native Dunland. More specifically, they also spawn in groups in Dunlending Hill Forts, along with Dunlending Warriors and a Dunlending Warlord. Behaviour Dunlending bowmen are defenders of their homeland; as such, they will attack all players or NPC who have negative aligment with them on sight. Like all Dunlendings, they bear a fierce hatred for the Rohirrim, the ‘Strawheads’ as they call them, and they will first of all attack an Eorling who has ventured into their range. Drops Dunlending bowmen commonly drop vanilla bones, arrows, and sometimes silver coins. They may also rarely drop their bow or a piece ofDunlending armour. Hiring The hiring NPC of these bowmen is the Dunlending Warlord, found in Dunlending hill forts along with several of his men. Hiring Dunlending bowmen costs 25-50 silver coins and requires an alignment of +200. As always, as one's alignment increases, the price decreases. Speechbank Friendly *Any enemy of Rohan is a friend of Dunland! *We have sworn vengeance on the people of Rohan. Will you fight with us, Person? *Our lands were taken by the Strawheads of Rohan. *We Dunlendings are a proud and vicious race. *Death to the men of Rohan! *Our feud with the thieving Rohirrim is centuries old. *Do you fight with us, Person? *The land of Rohan should by rights be ours. Those filthy, strawheaded men of the River have no claim to it! *If the horse-lords are your enemy, Person, then we welcome you into our land. *What do you want? *Those filthy strawheads shall pay for stealing our lands from us! *The land shall be stained with the blood of Rohan! *Stranger, what do you want in our lands? *Shall you help us reclaim what is rightfully ours? *A day shall come when the pitiful Men of Rohan will pay for what they have done! Hostile *Your doom comes swiftly, Person! *Your kind is not welcome here. *Curse you, Person! *Stop, Person. You are unwelcome here! *Flee, wretched friend of the horse-lords! *Raaaargh! *Death to the Strawheads and their kin! *Down you go, Person! *What devilry of Rohan comes hence? *Your end shall be swift, strawhead-scum! *Run, scum, run back to those pitiful horse-riding cowards! *Death to you and all your kin! *Be gone, scum of Rohan! *You shall pay for your crimes, Person! Hired *Death to the men of Rohan! *Death to the Strawheads! *Let us reclaim our homeland of old! *For wrath! For ruin! For our forefathers! *We shall roll into Rohan like a plague. *For Dunland! *Lead us to war, Person! *We go to victory! *We Dunlendings are bold and strong warriors! We shall not fail you in battle! *Come, Person! Let us together avenge my people! *It is time for the filthy Rohirrim to pay for their crimes! *We will fight for you! *The filthy strawheads shall fear our name! Lead us to war and triumph, Person! de:Dunländer Bogenschütze Category:Dunland Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Hirable Category:Evil Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Archers